dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Porky Badster (Skyblazero)-Bio
About the OC Name: Porky Badster Species: Pig Favorite food: Sandwiches with cheese Likes: Blue color, have friends, be Youtube and memes, play videogames and sandwiches with cheese, was with Bugs and Daffy (Sometimes). Dislikes: Bugs and Daffy Badster (Sometimes), that the peoples insult the memes, that the peoples said that Bugs is better than him. Age: 1000 years for old. History Same history from Bugs and Daffy because he is his brother. Abilities Strenght *He can hit Bugs, sending him flying breaking a window and sending him various kilometers until the moon. *Kicked Daffy sending him flying until a building. *Can destroy planets with just a punch. *When gets angry, can destroy buildings, cars, and submarines with his punches Speed *Can match Bugs and Daffy, that can run in all the planet in 1 second. Durability *Tanked the Big Bang *Tanked the destruction from all the planets, the son, the moon and all the multiverses. *Can endurade the toon-acid *Can endurade a Black Hole *Can be desintegrated *Can endurade be becomed into a bloody liquid *Can endurade that his own weapons with him *Can return from be erased from existence *Inmune at the hypnotism *Can endurade all that can kill a cartoon character. Personality *Very stupid. *Has short temper, especially if was with Bugs and Daffy but especially with Bugs. *Some awesome. *Sometimes is good person with Bugs and Daffy Intelligence *No is very smarter. *Sometimes he can show that is sorprendently smarter. *Sometimes he can trick intelligent persons as Bugs and Daffy *Can be an idiot but know how drive cars, aireplanes, spaceships, etc, and is good in computers *He can be idiot, *He sometimes ends hitting him with his own weapons. Equipment *Has shotguns, machine guns, swords, mallets, anvils, explosives, boxing gloves and has a indestructible shield. *No is good using guns and sometimes his weapons can hit he himself. *However, he can use weapons fine later than discover the cause from his fall and use good and if use his weapons several times to hit an opponent, can learn how use his weapons *Has an Electric Guitar that can shoot shockwaves, sonic waves and lasers *Has a manipulator hat. *Has a Integrator Gun Toon-Force *Can stretch his arms. *Can touch the son and throws it at planets to destroy it *Can grab his own shadow *Can hurt ghosts with his punches Knowledge of the real world *Has knowledge of the real world *Has knowledge of the multiverses *Can become into the writer from his cartoon *Can erase and draw whatever *Sometimes he can forgot how become into the writer if gets angry. Reality Warping *Can shrink anything, can create clones of becomes, can create things snapping and can create clones of himself *Sometimes forgot his Reality Warping Magic Powers *Can shoot magic blasts, make things with his magic, and with a charged magic blast can destroy all the planets, the sun, the moon and the multiverse. *His magic blasts can desintegrate the victim and can kill inmortal gods *Can recreate all the planets, the sun, the moon and the multiverses, etc., with his magic. Meme generation *Can create memes just thinking in memes *Can manipulate his memes and make that attack the opponents *Also he can create Black Holes like other invocation to the memes and can manipulate Black Holes and pick up it *Actually, he is good in create memes Regeneration and inmortality *Can be burned, can endurade the sun's heat, can be crushed, can be tritured, can be cutted into pieces, and can endurade blasts Transformation *Can become into giant *Can transform into Super Saiyan and can flight, shoot Ki Blasts and shoot a Kamehameha *Can combine that with the giant form *Has an alter-ego named Space Porky, a spacial hero sidekick of Daffy Dodgers. *Has desintegrator guns, Lightsabers, a Giant Mech that can shoot missiles and flight with a jetpack, has a jetpack to fly, has a space ship that can flight in planets in seconds and shoot lasers and bombs and has robot clones of himself that can shoot lasers, has extendible claws and has flamethrowers. *Sometimes no is good using this weapons and can hit himselfor forgot his weapons Feats *Scale to Bugs and Daffy *He foughts with Bugs several times, sometimes winning the fights and sometimes can match Bugs. Weaknesses *His clumsiness *Sometimes his weapons can hit he himself and no is good using fire weapons when gets angry *His short temper Quotes *(When was with Bugs): What are you doing Bugs? *(When Bugs make some bad): Dang it Bugs! *(When he was with Daffy): What are you doing Daffy? *(When Daffy make some bad): Oh hell Daffy, why make that! *Hey, how are you bro! *What are you doing bro? *OK, let's fight bro! *(When has the advantage): I crush you! *(When transforms into Giant): It's time to crush you! *(When becomes into Super Saiyan): Now is time to crush you! *(When combine the Super Saiyan with the Giant form): It's time to crush you without mercy! *(When gets angry): Now I really want kill you! *(When gets angry with Bugs and Daffy): Oh, the hell, don't make bad things! *(When he wins): Yeah, I won and I learn at this guy that is weak! Category:Blog posts